


Explosive Attraction

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aggression, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: DBGT/MHA-Bra Briefs had it all made and even developed a fixation on anger-issue boys thanks to her bond with her father Vegeta. One day she came across one of the only people in the world that could fit her list of sexually-attractive males her age; the Hothead known as Bakugou. After saving her from being robbed by a purse-snatcher, a shouting match ensues and Bra decides to stake her claim on a foul-mouthed, foul-tempered, boyfriend of her ideal standards.Whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Bra Briefs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Explosive Attraction

  
  
  


**Explosive Opposites Attract**

**My Hero Academia/Dragon Ball GT**

**By Azure/ For TBK**

  
  


**Chapter One- Combustive Attraction (Katsuki Bakugou x Bulla Briefs)**

****

Somewhere within Tokyo, Japan...

Walking down the sidewalk with hips swaying left and right, in an intentionally salacious manner, Bulla Briefs carried a grand selection of at least twelve shopping bags on each hand without a care in the world. She was making her way on over to the next store with a chipper smile on her face, ready to spend her remaining allowance of a hundred thousand Yen on this Friday's personal outing. She loved it whenever her parents gave her an increase in her allowance. Usually, it was given to her for doing the simpler things such as helping her father out in the training room or simply spending time with her brother Trunks.

The former was really more of a personal reward for her since she enjoyed being in her father's company whenever he was working out in the Gravity Chamber. Day in and day out he'd be in there breaking a sweat and honing his muscles to perfection while Bulla just watched from the side like an active audience participant. She was very much like her mother in regards to being savvy with science and beautifully youthful-looking to boot, but there was a lot more of her father's strong-headed personality inside of her than one might think. Aside from sharing Vegeta's good points like his pridefulness and a fearless demeanor, Bulla was also very energetic and playfully charming with others, to the point many simply love being around her. Make no mistake though, if you so much as insult one of her family members in front of her, she'll pull a 'Vegeta' on you and punch a hole straight through your stomach,or simply send you through the nearest wall with her strength.

Bulla rather liked having inherited her mother's eternally youthful looks, but she was very much interested in finding a man similar to her father Vegeta in terms of personality. After all, what girl wouldn't want to love a bad boy who bore a striking likeness to their father? In Bulla's case, she'd get really tingly and excited whenever the thought of dating a guy just as arrogant, violent, and as mal-tempered as him ran through her mind. It made her very frisky and the occasional fantasy often left a smile on her face, one day she hoped to meet someone who scratches off that list of prerequisites.

*********

'Hee hee, nothing like shopping on a Friday afternoon with an abundance of Zenni to spend. What could go wrong on a perfect day like this?~' The girl mused happily to herself, secretly feeling anxious since trouble always seemed to follow wherever she or her family members tend to venture.

She made her way down the sidewalk wearing her usual sexy red leather outfit with adornments like arm-warmers, thigh-high leggings, and a tight hoop skirt around her waist. She had an equally tight-fitting top over her chest which barely held back her bountiful growing breasts, a matching choker around her neck, and as usual, the red headband over the top of her head keeping her long shimmering green hair back. She very much looked like a sexy popstar or idol many boys would drool over when seeing her. She stopped at a crossway and waited for the light to change before making her way forward to the other side, Bulla was about to head over when something unexpected happened.

A random thuggish-looking man in a ski mask appeared out of nowhere, he was wearing a stuffy hooded overcoat as he came sprinting across the street in a panic. He was heading right towards an unsuspecting Bulla with an obvious look of fear on his face. It was as though he was running from someone else, but the sight of Bulla's purse enticed him. It was an obvious sign that she was rich and seeing her unaware of his presence changed his priorities from escape to steal.

'That girl right there! She has gotta be loaded with boatloads of money! She won't see me coming, I'll just grab her purse and run off before that maniac catches up to me!' The man thought to himself, clenching his teeth and reaching out with his right arm as he passed Bulla up as soon as she crossed the street.

He grabbed the strings of her purse by the straps and plucked it out of her hands before running off!

"Wha-?! H-hey! Get back here, you bastard! That's my purse you're stealing!" She called out to him angrily and was about to go make chase, ready to pound into a wall and punch him into oblivion. That is until she saw someone pop out from the shadows behind the edge of a wall at the nearest street corner where he was going.

A young boy with spiky blonde hair, wearing what looked like a demolition-themed Grenadier outfit, had burst out from the side with a manic look on his face and one of his gloved hands lighting like a small bomb! It glowed dangerously by sparking and burning bright, he reeled it back and swung a small explosion directly into the thief's face after catching him by surprise!

"Go to hell!!!"

*Boom!*

A small explosion erupted from his palms, catching the guy in a light coating of explosive napalm and sending him crashing into the wall of a random building nearby. His bodily shape imprinted onto the concrete, leaving the man smoldering as though he had just come through a volcano. Bulla had stopped running after him entirely once she saw the impressive display of raw power being used in such an awesome explosive way. She looked at the mysterious blonde-haired boy, getting a feeling of excitement and jittering like a fangirl after seeing him bomb her thief into next week. She was suddenly reminded of her father and how direct and brutal the man can be with people that manage to piss him off, she absolutely loved it.

"W-wow! Amazing....! You totally kicked that guy's ass in two seconds flat." Bulla pointed out with admiration reflecting deeply inside of her sparkling eyes. She watched her 'Hero' walk over and grab the purse out from the man's smoking hands, leaving him for the police as they started arriving on the scene.

He walked right up to her, with that near-permanent scowl on his face doing wonders for her newly-acquired fanaticism, and saw her 'Hero' offer back her bag clutched in a single hand without a word.

'He's probably around the same age as me too! Oh, this just keeps getting better and better!' She internally squealed.

"Here." The boy said simply, handing the girl her purse and letting her take it.

"What a hero! Thank you-" Bulla let out, but was then interrupted by the very same boy in a rather ironically explosive way.

"Don't let your guard down anywhere in public, you idiot! Getting yourself robbed like that in this skeevy part of town is the stupidest thing you can possibly do! Waving that expensive-looking purse around, you were practically asking for it to be stolen!" The boy shouted, or rather more like he was barking, right at the very person he just saved from a robbery. He pushed the bag into Bulla's hands rather rudely in such a way that it shocked nearly everybody within the immediate area.

....

Bulla took a second to process what just happened and wondered why she was getting yelled at in the first place, that is until her genetically-inherited rage came bubbling forth. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she glared heatedly at the foul-mouthed boy, she was now feeling it was her turn to yell. Bulla Briefs wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Eh!? Excuse me?! What the hell is your problem, you jerkass!? What kind of superhero goes around yelling into people's faces after saving them in the first place?! You've got some kind of nerve! What? Do you have a God complex about yourself or something?!" She yelled back, surprising the boy completely with her ferocity and temperament, he had never had anyone really yell back at him before other than his own mother.

Despite feeling initially angry by his outburst, Bulla was definitely getting similar vibes of her father Vegeta from this hot-tempered boy, and she was blushing madly the entire time while chewing him out. The girl subtly gnashed her leather-clad thighs together, feeling extremely hot and bothered between her legs yet continuing to hold an angry glare and not actually show her growing arousal for the angry young man. Ironically, she wasn't so angry as she was feeling rather 'charmed' by his obnoxious personality and similarities to her father.

Meanwhile, the guy that had been tanked into a wall remained implanted in the concrete, not going anywhere anytime soon. The police struggled to pry him out. He was even still smoldering from the explosion too.

"Ehh?! Who're you calling 'Jerk'?! The name is Bakugo! *Jabs thumb to his chest* Remember it well, because I'm going to be the next Number One Hero in this city! Maybe even the best one in the world!" He yelled back in defiance and egotistical pride, which only furthered Bulla's drastically-increasing arousal to the point she actually squealed with delight.

She wanted to squeal openly with stars in her eyes for she may have found the one after all. Her type; angry, short-tempered, foul-mouthed, rude, overly conceited, full of himself, and an overall asshole in spite of common decency. All of them were Gold Star traits in Bulla's book.

'Mama, I think I finally found the man I want to marry!~' She thought to herself with hands pumping into excited fists. She was showing Bakugou an unusually excited smile on her face which was honestly unnerving him. A moment ago they were just shouting at each other in public like a pair of barking dogs, now she was making googly eyes at him.

'Huh? What's this girl's deal? Why is she looking at me like that? Is she brain-damaged or something?" Bakugou wondered with an admittedly stumped look on his face until she suddenly reached over with both of her arms curling around his right bicep, all while having that overly sweet smile on her face while doing so. "Eh? What the hell are you doing?!"

"That settles it. You're going to be my boyfriend, Bakugou-Kun. Hee hee.~" She sang, practically squealing with delight and making the scowl on his face deepen even more for he was confused and outraged.

Bakugou felt utterly embarrassed for the two of them, particularly for himself since he had red appearing on his cheeks. He tried jerking his arm out of the girl's grasp, only to find that she had a lot stronger than he thought.

"W-what?! H-hey! I'm not your boyfriend! Get offa me already, you crazy thot!" He grumbled, not exerting much more of his strength since he was afraid he'd wind up hurting her unexpectedly with an explosion.

That was the last thing he wanted to have on his record as an aspiring hero trying to make his way to the top, he needed his reputation to stay intact if he was going to be Number One. Bulla hadn't let go of his arm just yet, instead, she smiled sweetly at Bakugou with a blush on her face. This act of affection from a supposed fangirl was making Bakugou groan and grumble like crazy since he didn't want to be seen looking 'Weak' to anybody at all.

"No can do. Call me what you will, hardass, but you just filled out all my checkboxes for the perfect man. If anything, your little tantrums are getting me even more excited down south, if you know what I mean. Shall we take this someplace private?~" Bulla suggested, purring in an alluring manner as she started tugging his arm in a new direction, taking him away from the crime scene altogether.

She was clutching his arm so strongly within her own fingers, making the boy snarl angrily at her for he felt like he was actually 'Losing' a fight to a random civilian girl.

'Arrgghh! I can't shake this crazy girl off! If I blast her away she'll just wind up reporting me and I'll end up losing my license!' Bakugou growled at the thought, making the scowl on his face deepen, exciting Bulla even more. It reminded her very much of her father and seeing it up close was honestly getting her hornier than she initially thought possible.

'That shit-eating scowl, that forever-angry face, even the veins popping out all over his forehead. H-he's perfect!' The half-Saiyan girl shuddered giddily with stars in her eyes, continuing to steer him along in a direction away from the public's prying eyes.

She was leaving her shopping bags at the scene behind her, seemingly not even caring about them right now and expecting someone to make off with all twelve. Fortunately for her, no one was wanting to try and incur the wrath of the hot-headed hero she was basically abducting. They headed for an alleyway between two large buildings, this would be the relatively private place where Bulla wanted to 'Reward' her hero properly without too many people standing nearby.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?!" He yelled out, seeing her turn her attention to him while wearing a coy smile on her lovely face. It was one that even Bakugo will admit to being kind of sexy and charming.

"I'm going to be having my 'Payback' on you, for shouting in my face earlier. You can also think of it as a 'reward' for saving my purse from that thief too if you like, it's more apt if you call it that one honestly. Hee hee.~" She winked, ignoring his lingering gripes as she dragged him away into an easy-to-miss alleyway next to the mall she had just shopped at.

Once they were clear of prying eyes, she let go of his arm and cornered him into the wall behind by planting her hands just outside of his neck. For anyone else, it would look adorable rather than done in an intimidating manner, but for Bakugou, he felt as if he had just been cornered by something crazier than a fanatic. A thot who was just as ballsy as him and awfully demanding when getting what she wanted. He simply stared at her, with his ever-present scowl on his face when he spoke up.

"Look, I don't care what kind of 'Reward' it is you're offering me, I got better things to do right now. So move!" He snarled, preparing to push her out of his way, but flinched immediately when seeing Bulla tug down the zipper of her top and showing Bakugou some of her robust cleavage peeking out.

She pulled the zipper down the center and exposed the valley of her budding, voluptuous C-cup sized breasts without hesitation.

"Ngghh!" Bakugou winced, even he couldn't resist when his young male teenage hormones reacted to seeing a girl's naked body before his eyes.

As much as he liked to pretend women, in general, didn't interest him, preferably without being thought of as gay by his classmates, Bakugou really couldn't resist reacting to the sight of a beautiful girl flashing him her breasts. Arousal started seeping in, begrudgingly so from his perspective, he was feeling his eyes linger on the girl's tits after becoming more exposed from the inside of her tight-fitting red leather top. Bulla was admittedly very attractive, especially since she was one of the very few to ever really talk back to him with just as much vitriol. He liked seeing that kind of spine in others and apparently liked it even more when in the form of a gorgeous girl like her.

"I insist. Trust me, Bakugou-Kun, you'll like what this gal has to offer you as a reward. The name is Bulla Briefs by the way, and judging by how much your 'Partner' down there is sticking out, I'd say you're not too opposed to the idea." She pointed out, gesturing to the boy's black combat pants which showed he was carrying a rather large tent from inside of its confines. His crotch was basically poking out to the point of absurdity, weakening his resolve to leave since it was shown he was reacting to her advances.

"Tch! D-damn boobs! Getting me to look like this...!" Bakugo growled to himself.

Seeing him irritated like this was making Bulla giggle even more with excitement, she ran one of her hands down from the side of his neck, tracing the contours of his muscles and feeling body up through that tight-fitting tank top he always wore. She purred seductively and leaned in closely with lips parted and eyes lowered into a seductive bedroom gaze, Bulla then slowly crushed Bakugou's lips with hers as they shared a fierce kiss.

"Mhmm.~" She moaned blissfully in a soft whimper, kissing him fully on the lips and then feeling some resistance until he started reluctantly kissing her back. Bakugou still had a grimace on his face, but he was a fair bit more relaxed now that he was making out with the beautiful girl right in front of him.

He mainly did it just to get her off his back.

The two teenagers started to make out, one of them being giddy beyond belief as she indulged in a passionate exchange with the explosive boy. She actually enjoyed the taste of his saliva and mingled her tongue with his after he had started pushing it into her mouth soon after. Bakugou was determined not to let this girl have the edge over him, he held onto her hip and kept her as close as possible in an effort to make her swoon and faint as he expected her to. Instead, it only made Bulla even hornier and she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, latching her fingers together rubbing the surface of his crotch with her right thigh pushing between the boy's legs. She could feel his bulge growing strong and wanted to feel it between her hands as soon as possible. Bulla was becoming wetter every second just thinking about it.

'Nngghh! This crazy little minx...! I can't believe I'm sucking face with a fangirl in the first place! Might as well take her up on this so-called reward, maybe then she'll leave me alone and go away.' Bakugou thought to himself, hating that he was enjoying the sweet sensation of Bulla's lips curling his apart in a messy and passionate oral exchange.

He was still excited by something like the girl's robust set of boobs being teased earlier, yet he hated having to succumb to any kind of weakness like that. Still, Bakugou found it strange that he didn't shove the girl off and propel himself into the sky to get away from this crazy fangirl, maybe it was because she talked back to him with just as much brass and rage he himself normally has. He didn't know why, but it was a huge turn-on for the explosion-making hothead.

Tongue and saliva mingled together as they continued making out hungrily with each other until Bakugou felt Bulla's right hand pull back from his neck. She brought it down between his legs and started fondling his dick through his pants, gingerly squeezing and groping his bulge in a sensual fashion. She had gotten a good enough feel to determine his size, admiring how stiff he was already. Bulla could only salivate at the thought of how big he was underneath. The boy undoubtedly had a lot of pent-up pressure in his body and was in dire need of relief, she'll be happy to get down on her kneecaps and help him relieve it.

After pulling her closer, Bakugou started running his gloved hands down the sides of her waist, reaching her buttocks and started squeezing her cheeks through her tight red mini-skirt. He was making Bulla whimpering in response, making her moan loudly into his mouth as they continued making out with much more energy between them.

"Mmhmmhm! Hmmm! Ahhmm....!~ Liking that ass of mine? I take great pride in it, you know." Bulla said between wet breaths, hearing no retort from Bakugou as he simply sucked back her lips into his mouth to swallow her tongue and assert dominance.

That was how he saw it, he squeezed and cupped her ass, making Bulla extremely horny to the point she'd most likely faint. She actually enjoyed being under somebody's thumb for once and loved how Bakugou was bringing out this side of her in his overly aggressive treatment of her body. Eventually, their make-out session reached an end with Bulla pulled back to allow herself a breath of air swallowing his tongue so much. She nibbled on his lips roughly in an act of sexual dominance before fully breaking off from his face, wearing a coy smile on hers before he retaliated in kind.

*Spit!*

He spat onto Bulla's face, leaving her left cheek messy with his saliva. Ironically this only furthered the girl's arousal for she saw his scowl remaining and became positively wet between the legs.

"Hehehe, please, sir. Can I have another?" She giggled and winked, preparing herself for the second shot.

"Suit yourself, weirdo." Bakugou grumbled and spat again, this time Bulla opened up her mouth in time and swallowed the wad of saliva down into her gullet. She ran her tongue along her lips in a highly sexual manner, making the wood inside the boy's pants become as hard as steel from the sheer depravity of the act. He honestly didn't expect her to do that at all, yet it excited him nonetheless.

"Oh? I think I felt you just got harder from that. Here, how about I help you relieve the tension located down between your legs, mister hero.~" Bulla offered with a coy smile and ran her hands gently along the surface of his cock, feeling it nearly bursting out from the seams inside of his puffy combat pants.

She quickly checked the sides of the alleyway to make sure no one else was nearby watching them, when the coast was clear she tossed Bakugou a coy wink and lowered herself onto her kneecaps right in front of him. She worked his belt and the bindings of his pants, undoing just enough to allow for it to be pulled down his thighs just a bit so that 'It' could come out. Bakugo let all of this happen in its entirety, he was starting to leave hot breaths of air escaping his lips for the testosterone-fueled lust growing inside of his young teenage body grew more powerful each passing second. Basically; he was reacting to this girl's seductive actions on a very instinctual level.

Bulla reached into his boxers at long last and pulled out what looked to be a long, thick, phallus throbbing angrily from the confines of his pants. Bakugou had been fully erect with his member measuring at about nine and a half inches long with balls looking as thick as iron and teeming with heaps of sperm to milk out.

Bulla's face lit up with excitement as she marveled at his long, fully erect cock, licking her lips slowly as she brought her right hand to wrap around the middle of his shaft gently. Bulla curved her set of fingers around his center and she began pumping his shaft in gentle back-n-forth stroking before eventually picking it up both speed and strength. She was giving him an intensifying handjob and loving the look on his face while doing it.

'Ggghhk! Dammit! She's m-making me look weak by making this feel too d-damn good!' He thought to himself, clenching his teeth together and sticking out the lower half of his jaw as he felt pleasure erode the lower half of her body like so. Bulla was now using two hands to stroke his length, she was sliding her palms up and down along the surface, making sure to feel every inch of pulsating phallic flesh throb between them.

"Hehehe, I knew you'd like it if I did this. Things are only just starting too." Bulla said, squeezing her soft digits around the thickness of his shaft again, this time she was pumping it even faster and harder just to get Bakugou to react.

Bakugou dug his fingers into the back of the brick wall he was leaning on, a part of him was truly enjoying what his dick was feeling right now. He was not blind to the temptations of a woman's body and the effect it can have on a guy as young as him, but he was definitely enjoying it since it was coming out from an equally aggressive woman who didn't play around and took what she wanted. He was reminded of his mother for some reason. His dick was throbbing loudly, feeling ready to burst as she continued working her hands up and down slowly around the shape of his cock with an enthusiastic smile.

"Mmhmm..mhmm..mhmmm..mhmm! Heheheh!~ That's it, throb for me, I know you're liking this a lot." Bulla teased with a snicker, making Bakugou mentally curse her out and dig his fingers into the surface of the brick wall even more.

"T-tch...! S-shut up already!" He barked and groaned subtly in rising pleasure.

Bulla continuously pumped her hands all around his length, working it to the best of her ability and enjoying the fleshy feel of its warm throbbing flesh between each of her palms. She noticed a dabble of pre-cum oozing out from the top next. As much as she wanted to taste it and ingest some seed, she quickly changed course in her decision-making and lifted his cock up to where his big fluffy balls came fully out of his pants.

"First, I'm going to taste these before I squeeze your seed into my mouth." She announced and lowered her face onto the soft throbbing surface of his cock, bringing out her tongue so Bulla could slowly roll it along the edge of his scrotum and slide it up to his shaft.

*Schlupp! Pop! Sllrppr...schlupp...schlupp!*

"Hmmm!~" She moaned to herself, slathering her tongue all over the surface of his testes next and letting it roll all over his balls before almost taking one into her mouth. Her soft lips squeezed around the surface of his left testicle, making Bakugou feel oodles of pleasure roll through his body as she kept hungrily knobbing on it while fluffing up the other testicle.

"Gghnkk! D-Dammit...!" He cursed, hated feeling that this was so good in making him react this way. He felt like he was showing 'Weakness' to the girl, ironically only making her want to do even more after watching him react.

Bulla continued running her tongue sensually all over the surface of his shaft and balls, nuzzling her face gently into the side of the former and taking a hot whiff of his genitalia while doing so.

"So good. Hmmm, it smells so good down here, you know.~" She mumbled with her nose nuzzled between the thick surface of his balls before sucking on the other testicle next. She squeezed her lips around the surface and, in turns, switched between gently nibbling on it to licking all over the length with a hunger-ridden smile in her eyes. Bulla was basically slobbering all over his balls with tongue rolling up the underside of his cock and lips kissing the surface of his balls like she was a hungry dog.

*Schlupp...sllpp...sllpp..schlpp...sllpp..schlpp...schlpp!*

"Mmnhhhhmm!~" She moaned loudly and peered up into Bakugou's eyes from below, seeing that red-face snarl of his continue to strain itself as he obviously struggled not to react to her actions.

"G-ggh....! Dammit...! I'm going to blow!" He yelled loudly into his hand, feeling his balls throb and his cock pulsate noticeably in front of Bulla's face. The guy felt like this was music to her ears and quickly rose up so that she could swallow nearly all of his cock down into her throat in one fell swoop!

*Schupppp!*

Bakugou barely stifled himself from screaming in pleasure-induced rage, he was feeling the slimy and tight abyss of Bulla's throat cushioning his length as she started blowing him. Her eyes closed tight and her face started bobbing back and forth into his pelvis, creating a series of loud sucking noises that filled the air and gradually became faster when he was nearing his end. Bakugou growled like a beast and held the top of Bulla's head, making sure he could slide as much of his cock down her gullet as possible when came.

The girl immediately felt the difference and felt her face thrusting back and forth, deepthroating his entire member with loud splotches of saliva escaping her lips as basically face-fucked her mouth!

*Schop...schop..schop..schop..schop...schop!*

"Mmmhmmm!~" Bulla mewled in happiness as this intense-filled blowjob-turned-deepthroat became ravenous in a passion that it eventually led to Bakugou's first orgasm!

"Ggghhh! Take this, you crazy thot! Swallow every last ounce of my jizz while you're at it!" He demanded, almost maniacally, as he held the girl's face into each hand and shoved her mouth onto his cock entirely before exploding inside of it!

*Spllt..sppllt..spllt..splllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spplt!*

Thick streams of sperm came racing out, spreading to the back of the teenager's throat in abundance as Bakugou let out a thick payload of seed inside of her mouth with a relieved yet nearly feral smile. Bulla's eyes shifted into little hearts as she felt each and every thick viscous load of sperm flood the reservoir of her mouth like so, forcing her to swallow everything as soon as more spurt came out. She didn't mind though, she loved the feeling and the flavor of his seed and gleefully swallowed everything down as long as his ejaculation went on.

*Gulp...gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp!*

"Mmhmm. *Tasty*" She mewled to herself quietly as he had finished cumming, eventually pulling out of her sperm-coated mouth with his erection still surprisingly intact with diamond-like hardness. "Ah...mmhmm. *Gulp!* There, all gone now, hehehehe.~"

She had shown him the rest of his cum pooled inside of her mouth until she swallowed it in one last gulp, doing this in such a shameless and provocative way made Bakugou's inner animal feel ready to come out and attack her.

"Y-you....dirty little harlot! I'm going to give you what you want and send you crying home to Papa! Now turn around so I can fuck you into next week!" He demanded, making Bulla shiver with arousal and excitement. She wasn't fazed the least bit by his words and actually considered it dirty talk, but she did obey him willingly and turned around to place herself on all fours in doggy style position.

She reached back and slid up her miniskirt as well as pulled her red leather thong to the side, showing Bakugou the glistening moistness of her tight-looking pussy with a lascivious smile. He felt steam come puffing out of his nostrils when he saw a girls' sex up close and quickly got behind her with hands gripping each end of her slender waist.

"C'mon, Bad Boy, make go cry home to papa then, if you can that is.~" She challenged, making him snarl angrily once more, but with an adventurous smirk on his lips. Bakugou loved the way this girl pushed his buttons, he appreciated that she challenged him and it made her appear even more appealing to some of his preferred traits in women.

"Heh, you asked for it. Hold tight and don't let a damn peep out unless you want someone barging in on here and ruining everything." He growled and guided the tip of his thick cock over to the moist gooey folds of Bulla's slit.

She shuddered when she felt the bulbous head of his dick touch her labia, then without warning, Bakugou shoved himself into her sex without so much as waiting for her to adjust to its thickness!

*Squelch!*

"Mmnnghh! *Aaaaahhhhhhh.....oh yeah! Hnnghh!*" She moaned loudly into one of her hands, keeping herself from screaming loudly when she felt his thickness pushing out the insides of her walls as he reached her cervix in one thrust! Bulla had to keep her lips sealed and resist cumming at the first sensation of his cock scraping the surface of her womb, eager to penetrate and fuck it like a wild starving animal. 'Hoooooo! It feels even better than I imagined! He's so rough, so feral, and uncaring that I needed to prepare to receive my first dick! Uuuhhh.....I love it so much! Mmhmm! Fuck me all you like, my hero!'

She thought these thoughts seriously and began swaying to and fro with her buttocks gently clapping against Bakugou's navel as he fucked her. The boy held her tightly in his hands, gripping her soft and slender hips as he pulled Bulla onto his waist repeatedly with gusto. His cock churned the insides of her sex, bottoming out of her entirely with the head of his meat pumping into her cervix with the ever-increasing flow. Soon, his thrusts became faster and his balls tapped the underside of Bulla's groin as she continued to receive his dick doggy style while loving the roughness.

"Mmh..mhm..mhmm..mhm..mhm..mhm..mhmmm! Aaaahhhh....!~" Bulla let out, her body rapidly thrust and pulled back onto his waist, feeling her insides tightening around each inch of his dick. Her breasts flipped and jiggle around, making it even hotter for Bakugou to watch as he bottomed out of the girl with predatory gusto.

"Ugh...ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh...ahh! That's it, you're liking this, aren't you? You little fangirl slut!" He grunted, enjoying the feeling of her tight slick pussy curling around his length as he sawed into her body without remorse. .

Bulla couldn't answer worth a damn right now, instead, she was constantly moaning into her right hand, feeling her pussy getting dominated by the boy's amazing dick pumping into her insides like so. HEr buttocks quivered and quaked salaciously as she slammed them into his waist for the next ten or so minutes. She was feeling her insides slowly tightening up around his invading cock, squeezing it even more as she approached climax. Bakugou felt it as well and relished the sensation on a primal level, he loved seeing this proud arrogant succubus whimper at his hand, but not as much as the tight gooey feeling of her sex squeezing around his cock.

He pumped into her a few more times, slamming himself so hard into her ass that she let out a few loud whimpering moans into the air. Both teenagers were feeling the ecstasy of their first mutually-shared orgasm about to happen. Bakugou said nothing else as he slammed into Bulla one last before finally cumming deep inside with a snarl!

"Gghh! Here it comes! You better be on a safe day! Ahhh!" He let out as he slammed into her ass one final time before cumming. His shaft swelled up and his balls became as bloated as water balloons, he was sending a thick load of semen straight into Bulla's cervix while she too came hard all over his meat with a loud blissful smile.

"Aaaahhhh.....!~" She moaned loudly and felt her insides squeeze every last inch of his cock into the cervix, feeling thick globs of sperm soon splash into her womb like so.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt!*

Thick ropes of cum spewed inside, making Bulla quiver with sensation and a positively euphoric smile for the next couple of minutes until he finally stopped. To her surprise and delight, Bakugou was still harder than a rock as he pulled out of her twat. Thick splotches of sperm came out of it and spilled onto the ground beneath her leather-clad legs. He came so much that it almost looked like a puddle's worth.

"There...*Huff.....huff..huff*...all done now, right? You better....not be." He corrected at the last second, seeing Bulla stand up and turn around, making her breasts jiggle a bit as she stood in front of him with a smile.

"Not even close, care to fuck me again, sir? I bet I can outlast you.~" She baited, making a vein pop up from the surface of his forehead as he got up and stomped over to her.

"Like hell you will! Come here!" Bakugou grabbed Bulla's sides again, this time picking her up into the air and impressing her with his strength as he carried her over to a random part of the wall behind them.

Bulla rested her back against it and felt her lower half being guided down onto his cum-soaked cock, ready to be fucked for the second round while standing up. Bakugou did this mostly to see her breasts jiggle in front of him, a part of him wanted to taste her nipples inside of his mouth while he fucked her against the wall. He didn't want to encourage this crazy girl, but he was going to show her that he means business. He wasn't going to get owned in a power move by having her insult him in any kind of legitimate way, he was too good for that in his opening.

"Nnnhhh! I can't wait anymore! T-take me already!~" She squealed in delight and was pulled onto his cock, feeling it vertically spear the insides of her tight teenage snatch until he pressed right into the entrance of her womb all over again!

Bulla bristled up, clenching her teeth at the sensation of feeling her pussy swallow up his cock a second time in a row. He was hitting the insides fully and pressing the tip of his erection into a G-spot inside of her slit, making her legs stick out into the air in reaction!

"Aaaaaahhhh.....ohhh...yeahhh! Start fucking me already! Gaaaggghh!" Bulla screamed out, hanging onto his shoulders as he started bucking frenziedly into her waist with hard-swinging thrusts of hips.

Loud sounds of flesh smacking flesh became louder as they began fucking anew with Bakugou pounding Bulla's pussy so hard that it made her tits jiggle salaciously in front of his face. He's not gonna lie, the feeling of her tight juicy sex wrapped tightly around his meat was all too enjoyable to sneer at. Seeing the girl whimper at his mercy was another pleasure altogether, after all that tough talk she's no more than a whimpering sow begging for his cock to fill her up entirely as they got more into it.

"Gghh...!..Gghh...gghh..gghh...gghhh..aagghhh! Ooh yeah, it feels tight inside of there, doesn't it? You were talking all that good mess a second ago, now look at you!" He chided, in his usual petty way, as he drove himself to the hilt inside of Bulla's pussy even more violently to the point her ass smacked the skin of his waist.

Bulla held onto the back of his neck, digging her fingernails into his skin as she struggled to hold on. The wall only held up her shoulder blades, but while Bakugou was carrying her, he was fucking her with such intensity that she felt like she was bouncing on top of him instead! Again and again, their hips collided into each other with Bulla screwing up her face and feeling her body quiver in delight, her pussy squeezed around his cock and her cervix gradually opened up to the incessant poundings he delivered, eventually letting him slip on into her womb in the process.

'Uuugghh! He's inside me! He's inside my womb....aaahhh!~' She thought to herself, biting down on her bottom lips and locking her legs by the ankles behind his back. Bulla threw back her head and let him have her way with her just this once, determined to turn the tables on him as soon as possible. "Uuuh....uh..uhh..uh..uh..uh..aaaahhhh!~ Ooohhh yeah! Mmhmm! Fuck me good, you asshole!~"

'Tch! S-still with the sass, huh?! I'll show her!' Bakugou thought, sneering with some mild rage as he ran his hands down onto her buttocks, digging his fingers into her flesh as he began rocking his pelvis powerfully into her from below!

Their pace intensified and Bulla was practically bouncing up and on his dick with her mouth remaining open in a wide circle. Her tits bounced far and her pussy soaked the entirety of his meat as he cleaved into her body for the next fifteen minutes without pause.

"Gghh..ghh..ghh..ghh..ghh! I'm getting ready to blow again! Like I said before; you better be on the safe pill or whatever! The last thing I need is a paternity suit!" Bakugou howled, feeling there was no escape from pulling out of Bulla's body due to the sheer pleasure of dominating her pussy raw.

"Hehehehe, don't you worry! Just k-keep on fucking me!" She yelled back, feeling him hit one of her G-spots and making her body lurch backward in an intense orgasm right then and there! "Ggyaaaagghhh!~"

Bulla cried out in climax, cumming intensely around his cock and making Bakugou shove the rest of his length inside of her with the head of his cock pushing out into her very womb. With a grunt, he came hard once again, feeling his balls bloat constantly as he filled the girl's sex with a thick deluge of cum!

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt!*

"Aaaaahhh.....! Mmhmm!~" Bulla moaned and whimpered pleasurably as she came around his length, feeling her pussy becoming bloated with his sperm a second time around! Bulla shivered again, feeling everything drain out of Bakugou's balls and into her body, leaving her ankles locked behind his lower back until he was eventually finished.

It was there that her eyes went wide in surprise as she discovered he was still as hard as a freaking rock!

'Holy cow...he's a machine. He can go on for long periods of time without any kind of slowdown or recuperation.' She deducted, smiling widely he slowly let her down from atop his waist with another thick deluge of cum spilling out of her gaping twat. "Momma! He's perfect! I'm going to marry him and everything, we'll be just like you and Daddy! But first...'

Bulla smiled slyly and saw that Bakugou was looking mildly winded after that last ejaculation. No matter his Quirk or durability in combat, the young testosterone-filled Hero was running on his last legs right now. Cumming back to back did have that toll on his body, he figured he'd only have one last round left in him.

'Huh? What is she doing now?' He wondered as he saw her pull up her top entirely off of her body, revealing the full round shapes of her budding tits. Bulla ran her hands along their surface salaciously with a smile, making him feel the stirring of his lust come crawling back in full force.

"One last go, handsome, you and me...with me on top of you, giving the lapdance of a lifetime. Just humor me and sit down on top of that trash can over there, you won't be regretting this one bit." Bulla tempted and Bakugou, a little too tired to try and refuse her out of pride, simply shrugged his shoulders and went with her arrangement.

"Sure...what the hell. You better do as good of a job as I've been doing though." He barked and plopped himself onto a lidded trash can to use as a makeshift seat. His booted feet were off the ground by at least a few inches, Bakugou leaned back with both hands clutching the edges as he saw Bulla turn around and hop right onto his dick with masterful precision!

*Squelch!!*

"Gghhhkk! C-crazy wrench...!" He seethed, feeling her pussy wrap around his cock after a surprisingly accurate hop onto his lap in reverse cowgirl arrangement. Bulla let out a blissful sigh of pleasure and leaned forward with her legs hugging the sides of his hips tightly as she looked back at him from over the shoulder with a smile.

"Hooo? Liking this position, eh? Well, let me get started on riding you then.~" Bulla chirped salaciously with a coy grin on her face as she began rolling her pelvis around the top of Bakugo's hips with a smile.

Her voluptuous heart-shaped buttocks swerved around, bouncing up and down on his cock and wrapping that sensitive rod of meat in a spongy cavern of tight pink flesh. He was feeling her pussy clinging tightly to him, making him recline onto his 'Seat' to enjoy being the one to be served by her.

"Gghnh..gnnhg..nnghh....mnnghh! Y-you won't get a peep outta me!" He growled and Bulla just ignored him so she could drown in the sea of pleasure such as riding herself raucously around on his dick voracious sway of her hips.

"Uuh..uh..uh..uh..uhhh..uuh..uahh..aahh!~ Oohhh yeah! Oooohhh.....!" She howled out, no longer caring if anybody heard her and came investigating the noise. She knows the risk of being spotted was great, but still, Bulla wanted to ride this boy's cock to completion.

Her hips rose and fell onto his thighs with buttocks shaking every time they slammed onto his pelvis. She was squeezing her insides tightly around every inch of Bakugou's cock as it speared into her womb over and over again like so. Their sexes collide constantly with the two teenagers moaning and breathing loudly in ragged breaths wrought by sexually-stimulated ecstasy. To them, nothing else in the world even mattered, not even Bakugou's ego at this very moment. He just wanted to fuck this gorgeous, ballsy girl even more and held onto her waist with each of his hands as they've fucked for ten long minutes.

Eventually, they were both feeling the pleasure consume them, leading to Bakugou closing his eyes and huffing loudly as he steadily approached his last climax inside of Bulla's tightening pussy. The girl herself squeezed his kneecaps as she rode him for however long she could before eventually coming herself! She threw her head back and yelled loudly into the air in mind-numbing euphoria as she came one last time and made Bakugou follow suit!

"Aaaaahhhh......oohhhh...I'm cumming! Ooh, Kami yes! I'm cumming! Let everything you can out inside of me!~" She cried out with tears of happiness, shivering on top of his waist until she felt his shaft bloat with his final load of cum.

"Gghhkkk! Keep it down, you dumb thot! I'm already blowing my load, so don't attract anyone over here with all your screaming!" Bakugou yelled out as he dug his fingers into her waist, digging his cock into her pussy as far as it could go and letting out one final payload of sperm directly into Bulla's womb!

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..splllt....spllt..spllt..spllt!*

"Gggghhhh!" He growled in a euphoric frenzy, snarling with his teeth out in the open like always as he felt Bulla's tight slot milk him for everything he had in the tank. Each thick drop of sperm came pouring into her overstuffed womb for the duration of a full minute and a half. Bulla even made sure to milk some more out of it by wriggling her buttocks into his frame, savoring the feeling of post-coital bliss with such a "Charming" young hero that was like her father.

"Mmhmm.....ohh..yeah...Dreams really do come true, huh? Hehehe.~" She giggled softly and allowed herself a moment to rest while feeling Bakugou's cock soften from inside of her sperm-soaked pussy.

"Yeah yeah..now get offa me already, I gotta return to the Hero office to fill in my report for the day...ugh..!" Bakugou groaned as he watched Bulla sit up and get off of his waist, leaving his flaccid dick to spill out of it with cum oozing out shortly after.

The young woman was chock full of his seed, but Bakugou was just relieved that he no longer had to deal with her as he put back on his pants. While he noticed his belt and tidied himself up, he watched as Bulla put her top back on and adjusted her mini-skirt, sliding her thong back up while doing so. As annoyed as he was for getting seduced in the first place, he had to admit it was a blast fucking a girl similar to his mother in terms of aggressiveness and spine.

'Mmnh, she wasn't so bad, for a crazy thirsty thot. Better hope she's not bullshitting me about it being a safe day to come inside...because I swear...!' Bakugou thought until he saw Bulla turn around and flash him a peace sign before giving him her number.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you'll likely turn that little note into ashes, but....in case you're ever feeling frisky. Give me a call, or else I'll just have to endanger myself so you'll come to my rescue, Bakugou-Kun.~" Bulla mused, making him appear a little flustered as well as annoyed. 

The boy clutched the note carefully in his hand and before feeling the urge to burn it, he pocketed it while Bulla started walking away from the alley. The way she was shaking her booty at him, with each salacious sway of her hips, made him stare at it with the urgent need to fuck it.

"See ya later.~" Bulla winked from over her shoulder, making the boy seethe with frustration with himself and the angry need to fuck her against the wall as soon as he gets his second wind.

"Next time for sure then! You can bet your ass I'll come saving you from your dumb mistakes!" He barked out and only heard Bulla giggling on her way out, wondering if her shopping bags were still there when she got back.

******

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued...?**

**AN: This has been for KBT. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
